1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital receiver and a method for processing caption data in the digital receiver, and more particularly, to a digital receiver that provides 3-Dimensional (3D) caption data and a method for processing 3D caption data in the digital receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A 3-Dimensional (3D) image allows the user to experience 3D effects using the principle of stereo vision which provides the sense of perspective through different views of the two eyes which are separated by about 65 mm, i.e., through binocular parallax due to the distance between the two eyes. The 3D image is provided such that corresponding planar images are viewed with the left and right eyes, thereby allowing the user to experience 3D and perspective effects.
Existing broadcast services have been two-dimensional (2D) services until now from the analog broadcast era even though digital broadcasts are currently active.
However, interest in a 3D service of a 3D (or stereoscopic) image that provides more realism and perspective, compared to a planar 2D service, has increased recently, starting from a specific field of application, and thus investment in 3D services and related services have gradually increased.
Interest in and studies into a digital receiver which can provide a 3D service have also increased.
However, a conventional digital receiver provides only 2D caption data and handles caption data of content as 2D caption data even when the content is 3D such that the user cannot satisfactorily view the caption data, thus providing user discomfort.